


A Day In the Life of Bruce Banner

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life view of Bruce's life with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In the Life of Bruce Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kastaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastaka/gifts).



“Damnit!” Bruce sighed as he leaned back in his seat. The experiment he had been running for several days was a failure all because he had transposed numbers in the beginning of an equation he used to track results.

“You okay, Doc?”

Bruce sighed again and looked up at the air vent next to his workbench. “I’m fine. Just tired, and does Tony know you’re lurking in the vents again?”

Clint smirked. “This time he does.”

“Oh?”

“Told me to go play in the vents as he chased me from his lab,” Clint replied with a wry chuckle. “Didn’t know how sensitive he was about his music.”

“You caught him listening to something other than AC/DC at Mach Q levels,” Bruce surmised. He knew his lover sometimes liked to listen to other music, but kept that fact under wraps so he could maintain his wild child reputation.

“Yeah,” Clint admitted. “Who knew he actually had good taste in music.”

Bruce softly laughed and then winced when a sharp pain shot through his head.

Clint caught the wince. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I’ve been fighting a migraine all morning,” Bruce explained. “I might go lay down for a bit and see if that helps.”

“I can go get your medication for you,” Clint offered. He remembered the last time Bruce had been laid low with a migraine the Other Guy almost made an unscheduled appearance.

“Thank you, but no,” Bruce answered. It had been several hours since he had eaten the breakfast Natasha had made him that morning. “I can’t take it on an empty stomach.”

“I could go get a shake off of Dummy, but I’m not certain if chlorophyll and motor oil would mix well with your medication.”

“It doesn’t,” Bruce admitted with chagrin, and it was an experience he didn’t wish to repeat.

“Not asking.”

“Might be a good idea.”

“I’m going to let you get some rest and when you see the mad genius remind him it’s his turn to cook dinner.”

“Alright,” Bruce acknowledged. “Have fun with the dust bunnies.”

“You know it,” Clint said as he backed away from the vent cover returning to his exploration of the Tower’s ventilation system.

Bruce couldn’t help to smile as he returned to trying to salvage something from his failed experiment. It was nice to finally have a friend like Clint. A person who had met and fought along side the Other Guy and was still willing to be around Bruce in spite of him.

*&*

Bruce sat back with a tired sigh. His experiment was back on track, but now he was suffering from eyestrain on top of a full blown, throbbing migraine.

He removed his glasses and slipped them into his shirt pocket before rubbing his eyes hoping to ease some of the pain he was feeling.

He bit back a moan when he felt a pair of calloused hands settle along the sides of his neck.

“You okay?” Tony quietly inquired as his thumbs rubbed gentle circles along Bruce’s shoulders.

“Got a slight headache,” Bruce replied with a soft murmur. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his workbench and then gently settling his aching head on his clasped hands. He really hated getting migraines.

“Liar,” Tony softly retorted. “You’re dealing with a migraine. Do you want me to go get your medication?

“You know I can’t take that on an empty stomach,” Bruce reminded the engineer as his stomach made it's displeasure at being empty known. “I don’t need to add nausea to the mix.”

“I got a couple of protein bars stashed in my lab,” Tony offered. He turned Bruce to face him and dropped a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you, but no. They don’t sound anymore appetizing than the smoothie Clint offered me earlier.”

Tony softly chuckled. “Yeah, they aren’t something to write home about.”

Bruce snorted and then groaned, “Don’t make me laugh. It hurts too much.”

“Sorry, babe,” Tony apologized. “Let’s get you upstairs so you can take a nap before dinner.”

“It’s that late already?”

“It’s four and dinner is going be around seven since it’s my turn to cook.”

“Yes, Clint asked me to remind you about that, and you know you’re going to order take out,” Bruce countered. Even when he was hurting, he still liked to yank his lover’s chain.

“Hush you,” Tony grumbled as he helped Bruce stand up. “I do know how to cook. I just choose who I share the efforts of my talent with.”

“Will you stop trying to make me laugh,” Bruce muttered leaning into Tony as they made their way into the elevator after he had Jarvis shut everything down in his lab.

“Isn’t laughter the best medicine?”

“No one has dissuaded you of that terrible notion?”

“Hardy, har, har...” Tony retorted. “Tres droll.”

“That’s why I leave the comic relief to you and Clint.”

“It’s hard for one to be witty when one is in pain,” Tony remarked with a sly grin. “But somehow, you’ve managed it today.”

Bruce shrugged and then shuffled out of the elevator once it arrived at his floor. He and Tony had been sleeping apart the past few nights because Tony’s insomnia had reared its ugly head once again.

Tony hummed and followed Bruce into his bedroom. He helped Bruce get settled in bed. “You want me to stay?”

“Please.”

“For you, always,” Tony whispered and then brushed a soft kiss against Bruce’s forehead. 

Bruce fell asleep with a smile.

*&*

Tony slipped back into Bruce’s bedroom carrying a bag of Indian take-out. He had ordered it specifically for Bruce because he knew Indian food was comfort food for his lover.  


He set the bag on the nightstand and settled on the edge of the bed. He cautiously reached out and placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder intent on shaking his lover awake when Bruce spoke up.

“I’m awake and not made of glass so you can stop tip-toeing around me.”

“You wake up grumpy,” Tony remarked. He shifted and settled fully on the bed.

“You aren’t a sweetheart when you wake up either,” Bruce countered pulling himself up so he could lean against the headboard. “I smell curry, so you didn’t cook.”

“Actually, I did, but I decided that my last attempt at curry was my one and only, so I ordered from your favorite Indian restaurant.”

“If I get curry, what did everybody else get?”

“Chili.”

“With or without beans?”

“With and why the twenty questions?”

“I’m a scientist. It’s an occupational hazard.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “There you go again with the rapier wit.”

“So curry?” Bruce asked trying his best to look innocent.

Tony shook his head, but handed Bruce the bag of take-out. “Bon appetite.”

Bruce took the bag. “So what’s for dessert?”

“I was going to say me, but Steve baked you a batch of chocolate chip cookies,” Tony replied with a warm smile.

“That was nice of him," Bruce murmured between bites of his dinner.

"You're a nice guy and people like to do nice things for you."

"That hasn't always been the case."

"Well, it is now," Tony firmly stated. "So no dwelling on the past." 

"If you insist."

"I do."

Bruce curled his hand into Tony's t-shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, Tony."

"Love you, too," Tony replied before letting Bruce pull him into another curry flavored kiss.

fin


End file.
